1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that permits loading and unloading of a recording medium that stores image data and permits a printer to read the image data. The image processing apparatus can be equipped with a printing section and mounted on a digital camera and permits loading and unloading of a recording medium that stores image data photographed. The present invention also relates to a method for processing data for an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, accompanied by the spread of image processing apparatuses such as digital cameras, the number of images taken by digital cameras which are printed by printing services in digital laboratories and by personal printers at home is rapidly increasing.
In the conventional printing services that process exposed silver on the films, all of the images on the film are developed, and all of the images need to be printed in order to view and confirm the images. In contrast, when a digital camera is used, images that are photographed by the camera can be immediately viewed and confirmed on the camera. As a result, only the desired images can be printed in any number.
Also, in an image processing system used in the above described image processing apparatuses, a so-called digital print order format (DPOF) is known as a format for automatic print data that is stored in a removable media that is treated in a predetermined image recording format. Using the DPOF, print setting items, such as, for example, image source data, data for character input instruction to input data/time, data for the number of prints, data for printing types that instructs index printing and the like, data for characters and titles inserted, data for image rotating instruction, and data for trimming instruction are recorded in a DPOF file. Also, other print setting items that may be recorded include data for two-side printing instructions, data for stapling instructions, and the like.
However, the print setting items that are included in the automatic print data are already prepared on the digital camera side, and there are possibilities that the print setting items already prepared on the digital camera side may include those that cannot be handled by a printer that actually prints out images.
For example, even when two-side printing can be set in the automatic print data, the printer may not have a system to perform two-side printing. In such a case, an image may be printed in a form that is different from the intended form, or an image may not be printed at all, which is very inconvenient.